A mobile unit's ability to receive and process signals from a serving base station may be affected by interfering signals, particularly interfering signals from other base stations that use the same frequency subcarriers. In the case of BWA, networks, base stations of different BWA networks may be synchronized and may concurrently transmit downlink frames to their associated mobile stations using the same subcarriers of a multiplexing scheme such as orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA). This makes it difficult for a mobile unit operating in the presence of interfering base stations to receive and process signals from a serving base station.
Thus, there are general needs for mobile stations that can operate in the presence of interfering base stations and methods for reducing interference.